


Absence

by cmk418



Category: The Sopranos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Meadow returns to her childhood home.





	Absence

“Hello? Anybody home?” Meadow’s voice rang out as she entered the house. There was no response.

She hadn’t planned on being here in her parents’ house – _her mother’s house_ \- but she and Finn were putting together a bookshelf for the apartment, and he needed her to borrow a cordless screwdriver. 

She descended the stairs to the basement, where her dad had, at one time, set up a workbench. She believed it was more for show than anything else, she’d never seen him use any of it, but it was always the thing to brag about to business associates. 

_“I bought this new circular saw the other day. Come on, let’s take a look.”_ She could hear his voice talking to Silvio Dante, clear as day. To an eight-year-old girl, it was innocent. Now, much older and much wiser, she doubted they even went near the workbench. 

This was her father’s domain, she thought, as she stepped off the last stair. Something unsettled her, clawed at her brain. Something wasn’t right.

Her mother had had it painted down here. She’d mentioned the renovations last Sunday over dinner. It struck Meadow as a ridiculous expense, particularly since she’d never seen her mother open the door to the basement. Maybe that had changed, along with everything else.

It was then that Meadow realized what was wrong. This room had always smelled like her father – a combination of cigar smoke, aftershave, and sweat. 

And it was gone.

Like he was. Gone from her family home, gone from her mother’s life. 

Even though Meadow knew on some level that she could call and her dad would always be there for her, it wasn’t enough. 

She wanted him _here_ for her too.


End file.
